From Misery, To Love
by Shadow Wolf 2013
Summary: Humphrey and Kate. Lilly and Garth. They used to think they were perfect for each other. But after some time of being married, they found that their love isn't what they thought it would be. Can they find love in each other or will they find another?
1. Chapter 1

**RATED M FOR LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS**

**This story is co-written by The1Omega and myself. We both hope you enjoy and will leave a review.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>From Misery, To Love<em>**

Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth were lying on the edge of a cliff, over-looking Jasper Park. Humphrey was pretty glad that he had finally gotten married to the one wolf that he'd loved. But he was beginning to doubt that he'd chosen the right girl. He could never make her laugh anymore. Lilly had the same problem with Garth. He just wouldn't laugh at any of her jokes and said that her turtle impressions were getting a little old. She was just glad that Garth said it nicely so it wouldn't hurt her feelings.

Garth and Kate just didn't find their jokes funny. What was funny about turtle roadkill? It's a dead animal, it can't be funny. Sure, they killed caribou; but that was for their survival. They'd never like it if they just randomly found a dead turtle in the road.

Humphrey was lying next to Kate, and Lilly next to Garth. All were married, but had no pups yet. They hadn't even talked about having children by this point in their lives. They had just been watching the sunset in silence as it slowly continued down in the horizon, casting an orange glow over Jasper.

"So, how's your marriage going?" Humphrey asked Lilly and Garth.

The two looked at each other and put on a smile as they both answered. "It's going great."

"How's yours and Kate's?" Garth asked.

"Still madly in love," Humphrey answered with a fake smile. Kate smiled and put her head under his chin.

The four wolves fell into another silence and looked back to the sunset. As the sun finished its course and was about to disappear behind the landscape, the four wolves decided it was time to head home for a good night's sleep. They walked together in the direction that their dens were in. Kate and Garth got to talking about tomorrow's hunting, deciding on where the caribou might be so they'd be ready.

Off to the side, Humphrey and Lilly were far enough away for their whispering to be unheard. "Humphrey," Lilly whispered. "I've got something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I... I lied about how my marriage is going with Garth."

"What d'you mean?"

"It's not going so good... I mean, we don't actually _hate_ each other, but we're not exactly in love anymore..."

Humphrey thought about that for a moment. "That's... sort of how Kate and I are." Lilly looked to him in surprise. He'd lied too? Humphrey went on. "We sleep on opposite sides of the den almost every night."

Lilly couldn't believe it. Humphrey and Kate looked so happy together. And he'd loved Kate since they were puppies. "What happened?"

"Well, Lilly..." Humphrey said. "I think Kate just loves me for my... I mean, I think Kate _loved_ me for my howl, only."

Lilly looked at Humphrey in disbelief. How could Humphrey have said something like that? It couldn't be true. "Humphrey... That's... That's not right. Not right at all."

"I know. And the reason we sleep on opposite sides of the den almost every night is because our spark; our flame of the relationship has just... disappeared."

Lilly nodded. "That's how me and Garth are...Our spark has just went away... Completely. I'm just so... _Miserable_ these days..."

Humphrey sighed. He knew how Lilly was feeling because it was the same for him. "'Miserable' is a nice way to put how I'm feeling, too."

Lilly stared at her paws sadly, and Humphrey looked at her, not knowing what to do. From beside Humphrey and Lilly, Kate and Garth appeared. Lilly quickly brought her head back up, and looked at Garth. Garth sighed, "Well, are you ready to go to the den, Lilly?"

She nodded, said goodbye to Kate, and told Humphrey she'd talk to him later. Garth also said goodbye, after Lilly did. Then, after the two had left, Kate and Humphrey were left alone.

"Well, Humphrey, I'm really tired..."

Humphrey nodded in agreement. "Me too, Kate..."

Both looked at each other, and without saying anymore words, they both made their way to their den. Once they were inside, Kate went to the left side of the den, like she usually did, and laid down for some well-needed sleep, with her back facing Humphrey.

Humphrey looked at Kate, and started to think about all he told Lilly. _Our spark really has gone, hasn't it Kate? Usually you would be sleeping right next to me... And now you're not wanting to sleep next to me at all. We both put on fake smiles when we're out with others, but when we're alone... It's like we're total strangers..._

Humphrey laid down to go to sleep on the right side of the den. Neither Kate or Humphrey said goodnight to each other, like they used to when they first got married. Neither kissed the other when they were alone anymore. Neither said 'I love you' when they were alone, like they used to.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review!<strong>

**~Shadow Wolf 2013~ and ~The1Omega~**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is co-written by The1Omega and myself. We both hope you enjoy and will leave a review.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>From Misery, To Love<em>**

Humphrey woke up that next morning, knowing what the day would bring. Ever since his and Kate's love; their spark of the relationship went away; every day was the same, it seemed like. Humphrey and Kate would put on fake smiles for everyone and tell everybody that they were still madly in love, which they weren't anymore.

Humphrey had rolled onto his side, and saw that Kate wasn't on her side of the den. He sighed sadly, and just laid there for a few minutes, remembering the past, when everything wasn't so...so..._miserable... _Humphrey remembered telling Kate he loved her every night. Telling her "Good morning, beautiful.", every time they woke up and saw each others faces. He remembered being happy with Kate. And now, everything just seems to be...gone.

Humphrey sighed, and got up to take a walk. He thought of his and Lilly's conversation the other night. How her and Garth were dealing with the same problems as him and Kate.

_Lilly... There's a wolf I could talk to... She knows what I'm going through and I know what she's going through; which is the same thing._

Humphrey walked to Lilly's den, and found only her there, without Garth.

As he walked in, Humphrey smiled, and said, "Hey Lilly, good morning."

"Hey Humphrey, good morning."

"Where's Garth?"

"Hunting with the Alphas."

"Ah. Okay." That explained where Kate was. Hunting. Humphrey sat down in front of Lilly. "So, tell me everything. About you and Garth, I mean."

Lilly sighed, and thought about it for a minute. "Well, like I said last night, it's just...miserable. And I don't know what to do. And I've been thinking...You know how last night you said you think Kate only loves...or, I mean _loved _you for your howl?" Humphrey nodded, and Lilly continued. "Well, I think Garth only loved me for my eyes. H-Humphrey, almost every day he would say how beautiful my eyes were. An-And now he doesn't."

Humphrey understood what Lilly was saying. And, Hell, he probably knew _exactly _how she felt. Kate only loved him for his howl, and Garth only loved Lilly for her eyes.

Humphrey looked at Lilly, her eyes swelling up with tears. "Lilly...I know how you feel. I hate to say this, and tell you this, but if you didn't have your beautiful eyes"—Lilly kind of blushed at this. This was the first time in weeks someone has complimented her. And it was coming from Humphrey, one of her best friends— "and if Kate didn't hear me howl...They probably wouldn't love us."

Lilly gasped at the truth, and the tears in her eyes started to flow. Humphrey was right. Every word that he'd just said was absolutely correct. Lilly didn't know what else to do, so she did the first thing that came to mind, and that was to embrace Humphrey in a hug, and cried.

Humphrey was surprised by the sudden hug for the first second, but he knew that Lilly needed some comfort. And so did he. So he patted her on the back, hoping it would comfort her. Even if it just helped a little, at least it would make her feel better. The hug was helpful to him, but he wasn't completely sure about Lilly.

"Sometimes I wonder..." Lilly said after pulling away from the hug. She looked to the ground with sadness as she spoke. "I wonder if things would have been different if you and Kate hadn't been taken to Idaho."

"So do I," Humphrey said. "Like if we hadn't gone, I might have realized that Kate wasn't the one for me. And I could've found someone better."

"Exactly. I never would have fallen for Garth, and I would have found someone that loves me for who I am instead of just my eyes."

"You can't really blame anybody for loving your eyes though, Lilly," Humphrey said. "They're amazing. But I agree with you, love should be for what's on the inside, not on the outside."

Lilly looked back up from the ground to see Humphrey. Their eyes caught each other for a moment. Then... _BANG!_

Humphrey and Lilly instinctively looked towards the exit of the den. "What... was that?" Lilly asked, scared for the safety of the pack.

"I think it was a gunshot..." Humphrey said.

The two looked at each other with worried looks before running out of the den just in time to hear a sad low-pitched howl. Someone was hurt. Most of the pack started running in the direction of the howl. Humphrey felt something in his stomach. A feeling that he had to be wherever these wolves were going. So he followed his gut and ran after the others.

Lilly sighed. _Might not be such a good idea... _But she still chased after Humphrey because she also had the feeling her gut that she had to be there.

When the two came out of the trees into a clearing, they immediately heard sobs and saw that just about everyone around had tears falling from their eyes. They were all surrounding a wolf that Lilly and Humphrey couldn't see. The two of them pushed forward to the front to find Garth hugging Kate as she cried into his chest. Her crying seemed worse than everyone else's. And Garth sadly looked at the dead wolf in front of him as he patted Kate's back to comfort her.

Eve was there as well, her face buried into the neck of the dead wolf, her tears staining the fur.

Lilly froze for a second, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. Then she ran up to the body and looked at the face. Her eyes started tearing up. One of the Alphas put a paw on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lilly... I tried to save him but... I was too late."

Humphrey came up to Lilly's side for a look at the wolf, but didn't get a chance to see who it was before Lilly threw herself at him for a comforting hug. She began to cry into his chest. He instinctively patted her back and looked to the wolf again to see who it was. His jaw dropped from the surprise.

Winston lay there with a bullet hole in his forehead, dripping with a little blood. Lifeless.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review!<strong>

**~Shadow Wolf 2013~ and ~The1Omega~**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is co-written by The1Omega and myself. We both hope you enjoy and will leave a review.**

**Co-written by The1Omega and Shadow Wolf 2013. **

**I stress that part because it seems to us that some of you readers think I'm alone in this story...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>From Misery, To Love<em>**

The whole pack, East and West, were all grouped together. Winston's body already buried beneath the dirt. The patch of dirt in the spot where Winston was buried was still noticeable. So distinct from the rest of the ground. Lilly, Kate, and Eve were crying the hardest. Especially Eve. Winston had meant so much to her... he was her husband... and he was gone. Lilly and Kate were too upset to even say anything as the pack gathered for the funeral.

There was nothing to be said anymore. Everyone that had something to say had already gone up and spoken. Eve, Lilly, and Kate received endless hugs. They had to have hugged every wolf in both sides of the pack...

Hours passed. Many wolves were still around; some had already left for home. Or to go on with their business for the day. More time passed... Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, and Eve were the only ones left still by Winston's grave. Remembering all the times they'd spent with him. Almost another hour passed before Eve turned to the others. "I'm gonna go home..."

The four nodded in acceptance and each gave her a hug. Kate and Lilly shared the hug with their mother. Kate wished there was something she could've done to save her father. There had been a human in their territory and nobody had known until after Winston was gone...

After the hugs, Eve started her way back to her den. Where she'd be sleeping alone.

Another half hour passed with the four still in silence. Lilly seemed to be calming down a little. Her sobs becoming less noticeable. But the tears were still coming from her eyes. Kate had calmed down a while before her sister had though. Her sobbing was completely silent. But the tears were like a river. Non-ending...

She couldn't take it anymore. All the memories of her father were making her more upset as she stood in front of his grave. One second, she was sitting next to Humphrey. The next... she said, "I can't take this anymore..."

Before Humphrey, Lilly, or Garth could say anything, Kate ran away. Going home. Humphrey immediately stood up, ready to chase after her. But something in his gut told him to stay.

"I'll go make sure she's all right..." Garth said.

Humphrey and Lilly both nodded. Garth gave Lilly another comforting hug before jogging after Kate, leaving Humphrey and Lilly alone by Winston's grave.

Humphrey turned back to face Lilly. His heart sank when he saw she was still crying. "I'm sorry about your dad, Lilly..."

"It's okay..." She looked up at him. "Time heals all wounds, right?"

Humphrey nodded. "Yeah."

Even though Lilly said she'd be fine... Humphrey still felt the need to give her a hug. Just as he was about to, Lilly threw her forelegs around him taking him in a tight embrace as she started crying into the fur on his neck. Humphrey patted and rubbed her back in a comforting way.

_Back with Kate and Garth..._

Garth stepped into Kate's den, poking his head in. "Kate? You okay?"

Kate jumped at the voice and looked back to see who it was. Her tears still coming from her eyes. "Oh... Garth." She turned her head away so the fellow Alpha wouldn't see her tears. "I'm fine..."

The Alpha went inside and came up to Kate's side. "I'm sorry about your father..."

"Don't be. It's not like it was your fault or anything..."

Garth put an arm around her and pulled her in for a one-armed hug. Kate leaned her head against his chest; her tears staining his fur and making it darker. She just had to let it all out... Garth knew that. He wished there was something he could do to make her happy or cheer her up.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this, Garth... I bet I look terrible..."

Garth shook his head. "No. You don't." He lifted her head up to look her in the eyes to make this next statement more powerful. "You're beautiful, Kate. Always have been."

Kate gazed into his eyes, surprised that he'd tell her that when he was already married to her sister. Though, she might have just heard it the wrong way. He was probably just trying to cheer her up. It worked. The frown on her face from her father's death turned into a weak smile. "You mean that?"

"Of course."

She searched his eyes for a sign that he was lying. He was keeping eye contact with her. Nobody could tell a lie and keep eye contact like that. Neither of them noticed this... but they were slowly leaning toward each other. Then, their lips made contact. _What is he doing..._Kate thought. _He's married to my sister..._ _But... _She wasn't pulling away from the kiss. Instead, she closed her eyes. And savored it. Her heart was starting to beat a little faster. There was something in this kiss that she hadn't felt from Humphrey for a long time...

Passion... and love...

Garth slowly pulled away, breaking the kiss. Kate opened her eyes, wondering why he'd stopped. They both looked at each other.

"I... uh..." Garth trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Lucky for him, he didn't need to say anything. Kate pushed her lips against his again. Garth couldn't help it... The kiss was too full of passion to want to break away. He hadn't shared such a loving kiss with anyone in a long while. Sure, he'd kissed Lilly... but the love in her kisses were fading. But this one from Kate... Wow...

Kate pulled away from the kiss and stared in his eyes. Garth looked in them... and saw... love. Mixed with lust...

_Back with Humphrey and Lilly..._

"I just miss him so much..." Lilly said.

She was done crying. But there was still an upset tone to her voice that just made Humphrey's heart sink. "I know, Lilly..." Humphrey agreed. "So do I... And I think I speak for everyone in the pack when I say that he was a great wolf."

"Yeah... He lived a good life."

Humphrey nodded. He knew that staying by her father's grave might be keeping Lilly from cheering up. It was time to leave... "Lilly... maybe we should go find Kate and Garth. Make sure they're okay."

Lilly agreed. "Yeah... Let's go."

She and Humphrey and Winston's grave one last look before they started their way back to Humphrey and Kate's den. They walked in silence, not knowing what to talk about now. As they walked, Lilly's sobbing became quieter as she slowly started to calm down from her crying. The tears were beginning to stop flowing from her eyes.

"Did you hear that?" Humphrey asked when they neared his and Kate's den. He stopped in his tracks and Lilly stopped beside him.

"Hear what?" Lilly asked.

He stayed silent and listened. His ear twitched when he heard it again. Lilly heard it too.

Humphrey and Lilly took off towards the sound when they recognized it was Kate. It came from the other side of the bushes. Pushing them to the side, Humphrey and Lilly froze at what they saw.

Garth was on Kate's back. His legs gripping Kate's waist... And his wolfhood deep inside of Kate as he thrust in and out of her.

The tears started coming from Lilly's eyes again.

Garth stopped, finding himself deep inside of Kate, when he noticed Humphrey and Lilly. Kate was frozen in fear when she saw them, knowing they'd been caught.

Garth, who was mounted on the back of Kate, tried to find words, "I-...I was just...Uh...Ch-Checking her back for ticks..."

Humphrey and Lilly just stood there, not knowing what to say, or do. Humphrey, looked at Lilly. The heavy crying was back. Tears were flowing from her eyes, onto her cheeks, and landing on the ground. Humphrey then realized, tears were escaping his eyes as well.

_I can't believe them, _thought Humphrey, _me and Lilly catch them cheating on a day...Like this? A day when it's Kate and Lilly's father's funeral?_

Before he knew what he was doing, Humphrey was walking towards Garth, who had gotten off of Kate.

"Humphrey, stop." Lilly was the one who had said that. She was now in the spot she had been before, next to Humphrey. "There's no need for violence...Let's just...Get out of here."

Humphrey nodded slowly. Lilly then turned, and started walking away, with tears in her eyes. Humphrey was following close behind, neither Humphrey or Lilly wanted to look back. They didn't want to see Garth or Kate's faces ever again.

_After walking a good distance away from Garth and Kate..._

Lilly stopped, and then turned around to look at Humphrey.

Humphrey saw, in her eyes, the same thing he was feeling.

Hurt...Sadness...Disbelief...And even a little bit of hatred for Garth and Kate. _Hatred is neither mine or Humphrey's style, _Lilly thought, _but, with them cheating on us on a day like this, who wouldn't hate them?_

Lilly sighed. "Humphrey...?"

"Yes, Lilly?"

Lilly could tell Humphrey was trying to hold back the tears, and to hide his sadness. "I know I'll miss my mom...But..."

"But what, Lilly?"

"Do you...Do you want to get out of here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review!<strong>

**~The1Omega~ and ****~Shadow Wolf 2013~**


End file.
